The present invention relates to a program expanding system, a server for use therein, a program expanding method and a program managing program, and in particular, it relates to a program expanding system, being suitable to be applied for use of expanding functions of a portable or mobile telephone, upon basis of a function of a car navigation system, and also a server for use therein, a program expanding method, and a program managing program thereof.
Upon appearance of a system, in which plural numbers of terminals are cooperating with for providing services, there is devised a mechanism for providing the services, while one of the terminals uses resources of the other(s). For example, there is devised a mechanism for enabling the mobile terminal to put the resource(s) in practical use, such as, a memory capacity of an external apparatus, etc., for example, of a personal computer or the like.
As a system for the mobile terminal to utilize the memory capacity of the external apparatus, in this manner, there is disposed one, in which a wireless device residing application of a wireless device receives an application install package from a remote server through a wireless network, and it installs an external device application on the external device, with an on-demand method.